


Два часа свободы

by Il_matto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angsty Stuff, F/M, Modern AU, mentions of abusive families thank you Odin so much, they still love each other and so do I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_matto/pseuds/Il_matto
Summary: Два часа, каждый понедельник и четверг. Он склоняется над чертежами, а она сидит, смотрит, впитывает. Ставит уведомления мобильного телефона на «не беспокоить». Мир перестает существовать за пределами закрытой двери и вечно занавешанных окон.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Sigurd | Saber
Kudos: 7





	Два часа свободы

**Author's Note:**

> Реквест для милой @AliciaTheBlack. Мне давно хотелось посвятить что-то этому шипу, и я очень рада предоставленной возможности. Надеюсь, что не слишком увлеклась собственными интерпретациями, эхехе ~

Сигурд глубоко вздыхает и поворачивает белый лист. Не сходится. Что-то не нравится ему в этом чертеже, а понять что – не выходит. Но есть чувство, что это какая-то неприметная деталь. Вот только, если что-то не так, весь механизм рухнет и потеряет смысл к существованию. Прямо как один поступок способен разрушить жизнь.

Но ему некогда философствовать – проект нужно сдать уже через неделю. Он вздыхает еще раз. Карандашом поправляет сползшие на нос очки. А боковым зрением на циферблате неоновом видит – уже почти шесть доходит. Вроде бы просто бессердечные цифры, а губы сами расползаются в довольную усмешку.

Шесть часов вечера. Каждый понедельник и четверг. Звонок в дверь. Она безукоризненно пунктуальна.

\- Опять сбежала с подготовительных курсов? – он спрашивает это каждый раз, хотя знает ответ. Брунгильда смотрит на него, стоя на пороге в обнимку с портфелем, глаза полны теплого ожидания. – Отец же будет сердиться.

\- И пусть, - она улыбается устало и, поняв, что формальности соблюдены, скидывает туфли так небрежно, а потом спохватывается и аккуратно ставит на полку у двери. Вешает школьный портфель на крючок. 

Она учится в выпускном классе, а он студент инженерного. В этом есть что-то давно знакомое, как будто еще далекие предки наизусть пересказывали потомкам сказку, старую как мир. Даже банальную немного, но может быть из-за этого повторяющуюся так часто.

\- Ты сильно занят, да? – Брунгильде достаточно скользнуть в единственную комнатушку его скромной квартирки и увидеть освещенный рабочий стол, чтобы понять. Но в ее голосе не звучит вина, которую Сигурд слышит порой, когда она по телефону, когда она говорит с отцом, одноклассниками и даже сестрами. – Ну ничего, я просто рядом посижу, хорошо?

\- Как и всегда, - Сигурд усмехается и приглашающим жестом указывает на прибранную к ее приходу кровать. Ему даже неловко, что он настолько к этому привык. – Я надеюсь, тебе не будет скучно. Однажды я устрою нам нормальное свидание, и…

Расстояние между стулом и кроватью меньше вытянутой руки. А ее ладонь, светлая и прохладная, легко ложится ему на рот. 

\- Мне этого достаточно, - Брунгильда настаивает, а в глазах ее холодных проблескивает упрямый огонек. – Я так жду каждый раз… Пару часов тишины, и… Возможности дышать. 

«Только с тобой я могу дышать полной грудью,» - вот что сказала она ему вместо признания, и он все понял. В особенности то, что чувствует то же самое.

Они вообще слишком быстро друг друга поняли. Будто за руки взялись и вместе шагнули в пропасть. И летят вместе, ни о ком больше не думая. Ни о ком, и уж точно не о существующем где-то там внизу дне.

Два часа, каждый понедельник и четверг. Он склоняется над чертежами, а она сидит, смотрит, впитывает. Ставит уведомления мобильного телефона на «не беспокоить». Мир перестает существовать за пределами закрытой двери и вечно занавешанных окон.

\- У тебя кожа всегда холодная, - замечает Сигурд через некоторое время, когда слышит шуршание кофты, которую она в очередной раз снимает, открывая белоснежные хрупкие плечи и синеву школьной формы. – Точно не замерзнешь? У меня очень плохо топят…

Он невольно одергивает рукав собственного толстого свитера. Наверное, это та самая мужская гордость. Или инстинктивное желание защитить то, что… Он качает головой.

\- Я никогда не мерзну, - ее ровный голос прогоняет дурные прочь мысли. – Мне всегда жарко, знаешь. А порой душно, очень, не могу, задыхаюсь. Но с тобой хорошо. И поэтому…

Да, поэтому Брунгильда не принадлежит ему, но выбрала его. Может быть, впервые в жизни сама что-то выбрала. Все остальное – и школу, и клубные занятия, и даже подходящих для общения одноклассников, все подобрал ей отец. Как аксессуары к безупречной кукле.

А на подготовительных курсах красавица и умница Брунгильда не выдержала. Просто подняла взгляд от плывущих в глазах формул. Просто увидела его, вообще случайно на это занятие попавшего. Просто знакомый упросил провести одно занятие, потому что просто с простудой слег.

Так просто. Так случайно. Как падают порой искры. Но для Брунгильды эти несколько совпадений зажгли в сердце огонь. 

Она даже не знала, что оно может так сильно биться.

Он даже не думал, что влюбится так легко, вопреки всем планам и расчетам.

Особенно тем, которые на них обоих были у жизни. И тех, кто им эту жизнь подарил, вот только отчего-то решил, что от этого право имеет ей распоряжаться.

У Сигурда в висках гул родни и распросов – куда пойдешь, кем устроишься, мы же не просто так тебя на ноги ставили. А жениться когда? Мы и невесту найдем, ну такую хорошенькую, тебе не о чем будет волноваться! 

Ему достаточно закрыть глаза и отдаться течению во власть. Вот только разве это жизнь, когда ты не барахтаешься и не сопротивляешься? А река за собой увлечь сможет и труп.

У Брунгильды на запястьях следы синяков темные, мрачные. И царапины в форме собственных аккуратных ногтей. Сигурд хмурится, а она головой качает и протягивает ему чашку с только что сваренным кофе.

\- Это ничего, это пускай, - она не оправдывается и не отмахивается. Просто жаль ей два часа свободы тратить на горечь обид. – Пусть лучше на меня срывается, чем на сестер. 

Сигурд не отвечает, думает о том, что за окном где-то там чахнет ноябрь. Переживут зиму, и тогда зацветут нежные вишневые деревья.

\- Закончу школу и убегу, - Брунгильда вновь обещает. Нет, клянется, почти кричит, даже страшно на секунду становится (он давно держит успокоительные на случай приступов, что разрывают порой ее изнутри). – Не могу больше так, обязательно убегу! Даже если он от меня откажется, это… Это лучше, чем жить как машина!

На автомате ходить на занятия, улыбаться, знать ответы на все вопросы, разбивать сердца одним взмахом руки. Нет, ей лучше разбиться, проще быть птицей с крыльями сломанными, чем бездушно рассекающим небеса самолетом. Его траекторию полета придумал ведь кто-то другой.

Сигурд оставляет чертеж, чтобы положить руки на ее прохладные плечи, дрожащие не от холода.

\- Убежишь, убежишь обязательно, - соглашается он, а в голове щелкают шестеренки, просчитывают варианты. И змея ледяная спрашивает, ехидно шипит – как он собирается с этим справиться? Вряд ли семейка одобрит болезненную девчонку, которой даже приданное не дадут. Но он гонит эти мысли прочь, ведь его обнимают прохладные нежные руки. И дышать легче становится.

Справимся. Справимся как-нибудь. Или разобьемся о дно темной пропасти. Но это лучше, чем лежать вечность с камнями, придавившими грудь.

Они прощаются до следующего понедельника. Он надевает ей туфли сам, знает, что иначе, занервничав, она задник стопчет. 

\- Провожу тебя до станции.

\- Но как же твой чертеж?

\- Полежит и подумает над собой, - Сигурд смеется и любуется неуверенными ямочками на ее бледных щеках. Скоро она сможет вот так улыбаться чаще. – Да и я может придумаю что-то, по свежему воздуху пройдясь. 

И имея возможность хотя бы десять минут до станции держать ее за руку. Сжимать хрупкие тонкие пальцы и осторожно поцеловать ее в лоб уже перед раскрытыми дверьми поезда. Большего он пока и желать не заслуживает.

Но Сигурд верит, что победа над ожидающим его чертежом, станет одной из ступеней ко времени, когда им не придется расставаться в ожидании каждого понедельника и четверга.


End file.
